A Little Advice From my Friends
by Kalena
Summary: Carby fluff, or at least my attempt at it. Before they got together, kinda hard to explain, please R


**AN:** I wrote this over a year ago and recently discovered it lurking around in the vastness of my computer and decided to post it because i thought it was pretty ok, considering it was my first ever attempt at Carby fluff.

**Spoilers:** None really, it's set roughyl in season 8, er, both Abby and Carter are single and Susan...isn't mentioned. It's not that I don't like her, I just didn't when I wrote this.

Please Read and Review!

A Little Advice From My Friends

Heavy rain bounced off of the streets, leaving wet tarmac and slippery roads. The raindrops were fat and cold and splattered onto the windows so hard that they shook with the force.

Thunder clapped in the sky above as streaks of lightening lit up the gloomy night sky. Trains rattled by on elevated tracks only adding to the noise and a fierce wind blew through trees and telephone poles knocking them over.

Abby smiled at Luka and thanked him for the lift before getting out of the car and running up the stairs to the front door of the apartment block. After hitting the button a few times she wrapped her arms around herself tightly and breathed outward into the frosty air creating a small ball of steam.

The door buzzed and she quickly pushed it open escaping out of the harsh coldness of the midnight air. As she walked along the draughty corridor and up a steep flight of stairs she wondered why she had came here just to be shot down.

Then she remembered that Luka had suggested it. They had been talking and he suddenly brought him up and told her to go and talk to him. To go and tell Carter how she feels about him.

FLASHBACK

Abby had been sitting in the lounge waiting for Luka who had offered her a lift home since it would have been too dangerous to walk. He entered the room looking tired and ragged but still managed to give her a weak smile.

"Hi," he said in his deep voice.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat," he motioned towards his locker before going over to it, unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Ok," she threw the magazine she had been reading onto the coffee table.

"Have you spoken to Carter yet?" Luka asked as he fished around in his locker for something.

"About what?" Abby asked in confusion.

"About your feelings for him?" Abby laughed nervously but tried to sound amused.

"Excuse me?!" she shook her head. "What…what feelings?"

"I think you know," Luka said simply sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Abby said quietly not making eye contact.

"Now why do I know that's not true?"

"Luka, I don't!"

"Abby why are you denying it, I've seen the way the pair of you look at each other. Both too scared to admit it, you're just as bad as each other."

"He looks at me?" Abby asked perking up a little.

"Why would you care?" Luka asked. "You don't have feelings for him."

"Luka," Abby warned.

"Ok, yes he looks at you, he does it all the time." Luka put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're the only one in the ER that hasn't noticed."

"Seriously?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Luka shrugged. "But I guess you don't really care."

"Has every one noticed?" Abby asked ignoring his comment.

"Noticed what?"

"Me, caring about Carter?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"But I thought you didn't…"

"Luka!"

"Yeah, everyone but Carter," he chuckled and Abby felt embarrassed.

"Well you could have told me!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm telling you now," he replied calmly.

"Sorry," Abby apologized quickly.

"It's ok," he held out a hand for her to pull herself up. "You still want a lift?"

"Yeah, could you take me to Carters?"

"Sure," he replied smiling as they exited the lounge.

END FLASHBACK

Abby reached the front door of his apartment and heard music coming from within. Smiling slightly she knocked on the door, half hoping that he wouldn't hear, and waited for a response. The door began to creak open and a crack of light shimmered out from the apartment. Suddenly the door was pulled open and Abby was bathing in the warm light.

She looked up to see Carter standing at the door with a concerned look on his face. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms with a scruffy t-shirt.

"Abby," he said groggily. "Are you ok? Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh yeah," she laughed nervously. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh right, come in." He held the door open wider for her to enter and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

Walking slowly, due to her drenched clothes, she eventually made it to the couch and sat down. Looking around she could tell that Carter hadn't tidied in a while. Magazines were piled up on the coffee table and video cases lay all around the TV instead of on the shelf.

"Um do you want a towel?" he asked looking at Abby's wet hair and clothes.

"Yeah, thanks."

While Carter went to get a towel Abby tried to heat herself up by rubbing her hands up and down her arms. When Carter came back he had a towel and a bundle of clothes.

"Hey, um I found some old clothes of mine, they might be a bit big but they're dry," he handed her the clothes and towel and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

Abby went inside and closed the door behind her not bothering to lock it. She began to peel off her soaking wet clothes and dropped them in the sink so as not to get Carter's floor wet. She then dried herself off with the soft towel and pulled on one of Carter's t-shirts that reached her knees, laughing slightly she grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and dragged them up her legs. Emerging from the bathroom with her wet clothes and towel she returned to Carter and enjoyed seeing the longing look in his eyes for the first time.

"Um what will I do with these?" she asked showing him the soggy bundle.

"Oh, I'll take them," he grabbed them and disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a cup of coffee. Abby shivered just as he approached her "Here. You must be freezing."

"I'm ok," she whispered taking the cup gratefully.

As she began to sip it's scalding contents Carter sat down close to her and began rubbing her arms with his hands to heat her up. Goosebumps erupted on her skin and he paused for a moment before continuing. Abby settled her mug on the coffee table and turned to him. She covered one of his hands with her own as he stopped rubbing her arms and looked into his eyes.

"Um Carter I came here to tell you that…" but she never got a chance to finish as Carter had leaned forward and touched her lips with his own in a short sweet kiss.

When he pulled away he looked sad but Abby's heart was beating a mile a minute and all she could think of was that kiss eventually her brain started working again and she could hear what Carter was saying.

"And I know I shouldn't have done that but I kind of felt like I had to in case I never got another chance but it wont happen ever again."

He sat and looked for a while and all she could do was look right back into his eyes and watch as he hurt because if her. Her body wouldn't move, she tried but it just wasn't working and she was about to lose her only chance with the man she loved.

That's when it happened. She had admitted she loved him, not to anyone else but to herself, and that was enough to flick the switch in her brain. Carter looked like he was about to get up and leave but was stopped by Abby leaning in towards him and pressing their lips together passionately.

They pulled away slightly to catch their breaths before leaning in once more and meshing their lips together. Shivers ran down Abby's spine as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Carter's wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

-123-

"Where did that come from?" Carter asked as he lazily ran his hand through Abby's short brown hair.

"Luka," Abby said simply.

"Excuse me?" he asked offended.

"I mean," she said quickly. "That Luka told me to tell you how I feel about you."

"Oh right," he smiled again as Abby placed her head between his shoulder and neck and closed her eyes, enjoying being there with him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Everything," she looked up at him. "Oklahoma, this, everything you've ever done for me."

"Well it wasn't a problem, I just hate seeing you upset," he began to rub her back soothingly as she pulled herself even closer to him until she was almost on top of him but he didn't mind.

He loved being that close to her and being allowed to kiss her or hug her whenever he wanted and judging by the sigh of content she let out she was enjoying the closeness too. Suddenly he stopped rubbing her back and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly but not too constricted that it would hurt her.

She moved her head slightly so that she could kiss him softly on the mouth. Settling her head back in it's original position she felt him tighten his grip on her making her feel like nothing in the world could hurt her.

Abby had never felt like this before, like this one person could stop anything from hurting her. She felt safe and warm but most of all she really felt loved. Smiling at this thought she wondered if he felt loved, she wasn't wrapping her arms around him and she worried that maybe he just felt used, like a bottle of vodka, just something to take her mind off of her problems.

"I love you," she whispered pulling her arms close to her body, a natural reflex, and prepared for rejection.

"I love you too," Carter murmured into her soft, apple smelling hair making her smile.

She brought her head up to meet his and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck. Carter rolled over so that he was now on top of her as they continued to kiss eagerly getting lost in one another.

**The End**

Please review just to let me know what you think.


End file.
